Perfect Harmony
by neriine
Summary: After missing Otabek throughout his latest competition in the US, Yuri stops off at Almaty on his way home. With souvenirs. Obviously. [Originally posted on AO3 14/2/17]


Written as a gift for the Yuri! On Ice Secret Valentines 2017! Details (and the giftee!) can be found on my AO3 (link in profile)

Fun fact: Kazakhstan was the 9th biggest buyer of chocolate last year, at a whopping 10.9lb of chocolate per person!

* * *

'Beka!' Yuri shouted through the door. 'Beka, I'm here!'

Yuri heard the calm pad of feet before the lock grated and the door to Otabek's apartment swung open.  
Otabek had a tea towel and a half-dried plate in his hands, which he carefully set on his hall table before Yuri could jump to hug him. Yuri had missed his best friend. The US had been interesting, but although he'd enjoyed creaming the other skaters, he'd missed Otabek. While Victor and Yuuri had been there to cheer him on and keep him occupied, he still missed his best friend. Anyway, the stupid-headed newlyweds spent half the time wrapped up in their own little world. But, if he tried to get away from their lovey-dovey-ness (and the _affection_ they tried to include him in, _ugh_ ), JJ found him. The self-absorbed bastard. But that wouldn't have been important if he'd had Otabek.

He flung his arms around Beka.

'I missed you.' Yuri mumbled into Otabek's neck. Quietly. Obviously. Otabek wasn't meant to _hear_ him.

'I missed you too.' Dammit. Yuri scrunched his eyes tight shut in embarrassment and hid his blush against Otabek's collarbone. When Otabek next spoke, Yuri could feel it rumble through his bones.

'Did you have a safe journey?'

Yuri nodded, then realised Otabek couldn't see it. He lifted his head a little.

'It was alright. A bit of turbulence, and the movies were shit as always. At least the screaming baby was in economy rather than first class.' He laughed. 'I liked Almaty airport. It's nice to see an airport that's more than just another big glass and metal box.'

Otabek chuckled.

'Yes, I'd forgotten how much I'd missed its wavy roof until I finally came back here.' Yuri smiled fondly, burying his face back into Otabek's shoulder. For a few moments, he just let himself breathe. The pair gently swayed in their hug before Yuri shot to attention.

'Oh! I almost forgot!' He ripped his leopard-print backpack off his shoulders and started rummaging through it. Everything had got out of order in the taxi. Aha! Of course it was right at the bottom. He pulled what he was looking for triumphantly out of the backpack and waved it in front of Otabek's face.

'A duty-free bag?' Otabek quirked an eyebrow. 'Saw a watch you liked?'

Yuri shook his head, and pulled out the contents of the bag.

'They're _already_ selling Valentine's chocolate over there, and this stuff was reduced to clear!' It was a large bag of wrapped chocolate truffles, just barely within its use-by date. 'It was between this and Mozart Balls – why do they sell those dumb things in every airport around the world, anyway? – and this bag was bigger, so.

'And _this_ ,' Yuri brandished the cellophane-wrapped case like a weapon, 'Is one of the best movies. Ever.'

Otabek squinted at the cover.

''The Lion King'? You know we have Disney here, right? I have seen it before.'

'Yeah. And? Doesn't mean it's not a great movie. Anyway, _I've_ seen your pathetic DVD collection. There's no Disney in it.'

'I had them all on video once.' Otabek smiled the soft, private smile that Yuri knew he only shared with him. 'All of them. You've seen the Aristocats, right?'

Yuri scoffed.

'Of _course_. Another great movie. Just like Alice in Wonderland.'

'And Aladdin, and Oliver and Company?' Otabek was teasing him softly.

'Yes, Aladdin, but I've not watched that other one.'

'Not my favourite, but the main character _is_ a cat, and it has a happy ending. No parents dying or the like.'

'…I'll add it to the list.' Yuri blushed. He'd never had anyone who got to know his interests so well before.

Otabek stretched (Yuri purposefully averted his eyes from the small strip of skin his shirt revealed when it rode up) and led Yuri into his living room.

'Did you eat already? I can make food if you want.' Yuri shook his head.

'I had a load of snacks on the plane.'

'No meals?'

'I'm an _adult_ , Beka! I'm capable of feeding myself. I found some terrible lentil thing in the terminal which tasted like ass. The snacks were to get the nasty taste out and they filled me up.' Yuri flopped down onto Otabek's overstuffed sofa. 'Do you want to watch this movie or what?'

Otabek sat beside him, and immediately Yuri rearranged himself to be curled against him.

'Did you buy that in America?'

'…yeah?'

Otabek held his hand out for the case, and when Yuri gave it to him he flipped it over.

'I thought so.' He pointed to a little icon on the back cover. 'It's Region One, Yuri. We're Region Five. My DVD player won't play this.'  
Yuri's heart sank for a moment. Then, a thought occurred to him.

'My laptop can play it. I don't have a DVD player so I use my laptop for everything.'

It was only when they were settled – laptop resting on Otabek's little coffee table, blankets carefully strewn around the pair – that Yuri realised his massive mistake. For them both to watch, they had to be far closer than Yuri had expected. Otabek was – quite distracting. The urge to go boneless against him and relax close to him was far too strong for Yuri's liking.

He fiercely pushed his attention to the movie.

'It's weird hearing it all in English, isn't it?' Yuri murmured.

'Not really. I grew up watching them in English with Kazakh subtitles.' Otabek's words were hot breath on Yuri's neck. Aargh. There was no escape. 'Did you bring those truffles for us to eat now?'

'A-ah. Yes.' He pulled the bag over, opened it, and offered it to Otabek.

'Thanks.' Otabek opened one and popped it in his mouth. He chewed a few times, then grimaced, swallowed, and grimaced again. 'American chocolate tastes so odd.'

'You don't like chocolate? I don't get to have it that often.' Dammit! He'd hoped he could have a nice evening with his best – er, only, – friend, and now he was ruining it all!

'I like chocolate. This is… American chocolate isn't the best.'

'There's a difference?'

'There's a diff-' Otabek cut himself off and leapt from the sofa. A small part of Yuri's brain noted it was probably the most animated he'd seen Otabek off the ice. He heard kitchen cupboards clatter before Otabek reappeared, holding a blue-wrappered something. He sat back down and handed it to Yuri. 'Try that.'

It was a chocolate bar, in a blue-and-gold wrapper designed to look like the Kazakhstan flag. Yuri broke off a square and popped it in his mouth.

His eyes widened. It tasted a lot creamier than the other chocolates he'd had. He savoured the square.

'It's good!'

Otabek was smiling his little pleased smile again. Yuri suddenly realised how close he'd gotten to Otabek, that he could just smell the tang of the – apparently inferior – American chocolate on his breath. He also realised that the soundtrack playing from the movie was the stupid love song. But – somehow, the moment was intoxicating. He was seized with a mad urge.

He slowly leant in and brushed his lips against Otabek's. Yuri felt rather than heard Otabek's breath hitch when their lips touched. His lips were warm, and surprisingly soft.

Then he moved away and turned back to the movie.

'Yuri.'

He wasn't looking at Otabek. He was watching a movie.

'Yuri.'

'I'm watching the movie.'

'Yuri!'

He spun to look at Otabek, surprised by his emotional tone.

Otabek looked flushed, colour high in his cheeks, his fingers tracing his bottom lip.

'Uhm.' God he sounded stupid. Otabek was probably going to kick him out now, or something.

'You…' Otabek's voice was muffled a little by his own hand. '…you like me?'

'Uhm…' Ground, please open up. Swallow Yuri now. He would rather die than answer that question. After a few long moments where the traitorous floor refused to crack and end Yuri's suffering, he relented. 'Y-yeah.'

Before Yuri could leap up, gather his things, run back to the airport, get on the first plane he could and _never return to Kazakhstan again_ , he felt Otabek's hand hesitantly brush his wrist. He – he couldn't make his brain work. He could only stare dumbly at his wrist until Otabek's other hand tilted his chin up and then-

And then-

Otabek was kissing _him_.


End file.
